choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodbound Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Archive Clerk' He works at the Archive Basement in Raines Corporation. He is strict, stern and serious. He is very by the book and demands your character use proper procedure and have necessary paperwork before making requests at the archive. He is adamant that he is not one to joke. He also makes a reappearance in chapter 5 when Adrian takes Lily to the “Turning Chamber” hidden behind the archive room. 'Waiter' If you decide to have dinner with Adrian at the restaurant at the top of the Raines Corporation building, the waiter takes your order. In Chapter 10, you and Lily encounter a similar looking waiter when you both go to hide in the pantry. He asks you not to hurt them. He doesn't want you to open the door to let in Marcel. When you and Lily decide to make a break for it, he and the other staff stay behind. His character model resembles the waiter in most books, such as Flynn in Perfect Match, Book 1. Chapter 2 'Bouncer' He is a bouncer at The Crimson Veil who stops you from entering with Adrian until you give him a reason. Adrian reveals that his name is Brandon, which means he shares the same name as Brandon from The Freshman series. In Chapter 4, a similar looking guard (without sunglasses; wearing 1920s prohibition-type clothing), who works for the Baron, asks you what your business is at the Shrike. In Chapter 13, the Baron's guard takes you and Jax to the Bloody Cellars. Jax kills him after Lily cuts the lights. 'Waiter' He works as a waiter at The Crimson Veil. He serves you champagne, and if you're wearing the 'Spread Your Wings' outfit designed by Priya Lacroix, he will compliment your character saying he mistook you for one of the models. 'British Soldier' He appears a flashback/psychic vision Your Character caused by touching the first piece of magic painting. In it, we learn he was severely wounded and separated from his comrades; he was unlikely to survive without medical help. A newly turned Adrian Raines is seen confronting the injured British soldier and after a brief struggle to resist he drains the blood out of the soldier, killing him. Adrian's restraint was broken after the soldier raises his musket to kill an unarmed Adrian. 'Todd Toddley' He appears if you don't follow Adrian to meet Priya. He is noted to be smarmy and calls you Astrid. If you mess with him he will be slow to notice, but when he does, he tells you, "Todd Toddley's got no time for mind games!" and then "oozes" off. Chapter 5 'Villager' If you decide to pick up the second fragment, you relive a memory featuring Gaius, Kamilah, Banner, and Marcel. The villagers have come to fight them, thinking they are demons but not knowing their true strength and speed. His character model resembles Anton Luno from The Crown & The Flame, Book 2. 'Knight' One of the knights is killed by Marcel. Another is killed by Gaius. His character model resembles a Stormholt knight in The Crown & The Flame, Book 1 and the Sentry in The Elementalists, Book 1. 'Soldier' The soldier joins the mob of villagers. His character model resembles Will Jackson from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. 'Villager (#2)' He sounds the retreat. His character model resembles Trystan Blake from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 6 'Thief' If you decide to take a walk with Jax, a thief tries to steal your purse but Jax stops him. His character model resembles Joaquin from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Sergio' He is the first of Priya's houseboys that you meet. He is loyal to Priya and fears her at the same time. His fear is justified when she violently grabs him by the neck and calls him a "worm" for voicing his opinion. 'Houseboy' He is one of Priya's houseboys and appears in a premium scene in chapter 7 if Your Character and Lily decide to wander around Priya's house. Chapter 8 'Juan' If you take Adrian on a your personal tour of New York City, first stop is a diner the size of a closet. Juan is the chef who whips you and Adrian up two breakfasts full of greasy eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Coffee is do-it-yourself for 25 cents. 'Fortune Teller' She is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that all they want is to take your money, regardless Adrian still pays her $5 for a psychic reading. She begins giving him a reading by folding one of his hands in both of hers. She seems to prove some legitimacy. In her ‘reading' of Adrian she says: “''You've lived a long time...you are wise beyond your appearance. But something is stuck in you. Something you cannot help but repeat over and over...”'' At this point, Adrian becomes visibly surprised, but she continues. “There is a darkness you must overcome before you can move forward. There is something...” She ends the reading here because whatever came next made her terrified. Trembling she insists Adrian take his money back and your character realizes how afraid of Adrian she is. After walking off you ask Adrian if she was a real psychic. Adrian tells you its certainly possible because psychics are “''more common than you'd think.” There's some dramatic irony in this since the player knows the main character has psychic abilities to see the past but immediately is afflicted by memory loss after the vision finishes. 'Hustler' He is one of the street performers your character and Adrian can meet on your day tour of the city. Your character mentions that he is a scammer and is using a way to cheat him of his money. Adrian is happily willing to try it just to have "fun". He hands him a $100 bill to play his game. While playing the game, he guesses that the Hustler had put the ball on all three cups. The Hustler is stunned and tells Adrian that he doesn't have another $100 but Adrian encourages the Hustler to keep the change and improve his speed at the third change when he shuffles the game. 'Nerdy Guy' If you don't choose the premium option of joining Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passengers with an empty seat next to them. One option is a nerdy guy who is there for Adam Vega is one of the two. He is polite to your character and seems happy to converse. He holds a high opinion of Adam and is overall unusually proud of being his “feedbag” or “snack on legs”. Upon being asked which vampire he is with he proudly informs Your Character that he is Senator Vega's “Page”. 'Construction Worker' If you don't choose the premium option of joining Lily, Adrian, and Kamilah in the upscale train car, you have a chance to talk one of two passenger with an empty seat next to them. A construction worker who is there for Lester Castellanos is one of the two. He is more cold to your character than the “nerdy guy” and isn't as eager to make small talk with her. He sees Lester as a tough guy but says he is overall “fine” and a “straight shooter.” Unlike “nerdy guy” who is very excited and proud of his position as a blood feeder, he is more so in it just for the easy extra money Lester grants him for his services. Chapter 9 'Girl' Lily and ''Your Character can decide to speak to this girl at Marcel Lafayette's ball because she looks sad and overwhelmed; she is a recently turned vampire like Lily. She is timid but quickly warms up to you and Lily when you go out of your way to befriend her. She tells you she is with Marcel, to the surprise of you and Lily, who thought there were only six clans. You learn from her that there are six clans in New York City are simply the most powerful factions, but there are “a few” others throughout New York State. She also tells you the city clans exercise authority over out of city clans who don't have a representation in the council, and they are allowed less members. (so <30) In Chapter 10, during the attack on the castle, she is bit by a Feral and you witness her turning in the aftermath. You can choose to mercy kill her, which is emotionally challenging for your character, or you can ask Lily to do it. Chapter 11 'Skater' In the Shadow Den, Jax takes you and Lily to the feeding area for Lily to feed. However, she gets bloodlust and pulls a vampire off of the skater to feed on him instead. He tells her that she is hurting him and asks someone to help him. His character model has been used in other series, such as the Kayak instructor in America's Most Eligible: Season 10 and the Thief player in The Elementalists, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Amethu' If you decide to pick up the picture fragment, you are transported to ancient Egypt, where you see Kamilah's first encounter with Gaius. With her is Amethu, her spymaster, who is killed by Gaius when the former tries to defend her against the "Undying Centurion". His character model resembles the Monk from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 13 'Soldier' A vampire described as "one of Vega's men" who, next to Nicole, threatens to kill Adrian with a crossbow if he doesn't hand over the serum. He appears before Adrian and Your Character escape with the serum injected to his veins. 'Prisoner(s)/Freed Prisoner(s)' While you and Jax search for Adrian in the “Bloody Cellar” dungeon, you encounter frantic, battered, tortured prisoners who are locked in iron-barred prison cells. The prisoners are mentioned to include both vampires & humans; and they are all either moaning in pain, crying, or desperately pleading for help. Though it's mentioned that “dozens” of prisoners are present, only one man and one woman make on-screen appearances. While begging for release, the shown female prisoner mentions she has a daughter out there who needs her. After rescuing Adrian, you hear more guards arriving. If you don't risk getting yourself, Jax, and Adrian, caught by the remaining guards by staying behind to release all the prisoners, you will continue to remember their helpless faces and remorsefully wish they had more time to help them. After this, the prisoners are never seen or mentioned again. ( ) Premium Scenes ( ) If you select the Diamond Choice to release the prisoners, they will thank you as you lead them to the back exit. However, a brawl will break out when the guards try to stop them; the result wreaks havoc on The Baron's operations. You notice the angered prisoners fighting off, injuring, and even impaling some of The Baron's guards. Later, while you escape and the former prisoners flood the streets, looking back you'll be surprised but excited see that they set The Shrike on fire for revenge. In chapter 15, they show up as allies to help you fight the Feral released by Adam and Nicole. Jax will mention you've made a lot of friends by freeing them. In chapter 16, the prisoners aren't seen or mentioned, but some of the aftermath will be mentioned when The Baron angrily brings up he was left knocked out in a burning building. '“Strange Child”' If you choose to free all the prisoners at The Shrike, one of the freed prisoners is a child vampire boy in old-fashioned clothing. If you go back to get him, he will briefly speak to you in Russian. When he asks who you are, you don't understand him; regardless you tell him your name. He responds “''and I am Vladimir, Hi!”* in a friendly manner. Since your character doesn't know Russian she doesn't realize he is introducing himself, so his name remains as “strange child” in his name template. When you're both targeted by one of the Baron's guards (McGinty), Vladimir tells him that the latter had made a mistake before easily overpowering him and gauging his eyes out while "moving faster than any vampire you've seen." He later returns with the other freed prisoners in Chapter 15 to help during the fight against the Ferals. He shares the same character model as Simon Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. *He is one of the few very minor characters, with little connection to a major character who has a known name. The dramatic irony is that this goes over your character's head. Chapter 16 'Girl' If you collect all the picture fragments, a bonus scene is revealed. Jameson tells his Master that his plans did not go as he hoped. Jameson presents a girl for him to feed upon. Her character model resembles Izzy from It Lives In The Woods and the Greeter in High School Story, Book 3. Book 2 Chapter 1 'Maria' If you decide to have dinner with Adrian, Maria is your chef at the new restaurant he takes you to. Since he owns the building, he gives her the rest of the night off after she serves you. She resembles Fatima from the America's Most Eligible series. Chapter 2 'King Kaelisus' Kaelisus saw Rheya and was smitten. She rejected his advances but when he became aggressive, she clawed his face. For this, he wants to sentence her to death but is convinced by Xenocrates to exile her instead. In Chapter 4's tapestry scene, Rheya returns and kills him by tearing his jaw off his face. 'Court Official' He is seen in a flashback scene of the 8th century, BC. He reads the charges against Rheya aloud. He resembles Senator Rufus Glycia from A Courtesan of Rome. Chapter 3 'Mr. Klempf' He is Mr. Kavinsky's assistant and driver. When he picks you and your friends up at the airport, he apologizes for Mr. Kavinsky's delay and drives you to his casino, the Cordonia Grande. He is killed by Cal in Chapter 4. 'Langdon Kavinsky' He is a casino mogul, a known eccentric, and a collector of antiques. He has a supernatural collection consisting of a totem, a claw and a living werewolf among other stuff. At the end of this Chapter, he imprisons your whole group. In Chapter 4, he is killed when Adrian snaps his neck. 'Confederate' He is one of the confederates who were attacked by Gaius and Adrian in a portrait flashback. 'Billy' He is the youngest of the confederates who were attacked by Gaius and Adrian in a portrait flashback. 'Cal Lowell' When Langdon draws your group further into his facility, he shows off his most prized "possession", Cal. You and your friends have never met a werewolf before and once freed, if you convince him to join you all at the hotel, you ask him questions about werewolves. For more information on Cal, click here. Chapter 4 'Guard (1) When you release your friends, Langdon's guards come to fight. '''Guard (2) This guard has goggles covering his/her eyes. Swamp Monster If you and your friends go back to the cells to see if anyone else needs to be freed (premium scene), the swamp monster is one of the creatures. Kamilah says it's a golem. Whenever the master who created it dies, the golem becomes like this: not quite alive nor dead. Jackalope It's also part of the collection. It resembles the adoptable jackalope from It Lives Beneath. It drips goo and pieces of its body when it hops towards you. Adrian thought it would be cuter. Alien Adrian mentions it looks like an alien that was reported to have arrived on Earth in 1947 outside Santa Fe. He also says that it is bathed in high radiation, so you are unable to pet or cuddle it. It resembles Wurren from Across the Void. Shade It is also referred to as "shadow ball thing" and "Fireball". Adrian explains what Shades are and mentions that this one doesn’t appear complete. Chapter 5 Young Woman She is a paid actress Lester hired to chase her and feed from her. She resembles Clarissa Waverley from The Haunting of Braidwood Manor. Dancing Woman She appears in the premium flashback scene. She resembles Lina from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. Margot She is a vampire who Jax met in a nightclub in the 70's. After they flirted, she asked him to go to her house. She took Jax to an alley and fed on him. After draining almost all of his blood, she left him to die on the floor. Homeless Man He is a vampire who Jax met in an alley in the 70's and gave some money. The man saved Jax by Turning him after Margot had left him to die. His character model resembles version 4 of Stephen from The Senior, with different hair and beard. Chapter 6 'Silvio Marcetti' He is a vampire belonging to Clan Castellanos and Lester's enforcer. He says that he wanted to join Kamilah's clan after Lester is dead, but it turns out that he was sent by Gaius to kill Kamilah. Your Character has a choice in the premium scene to either let him go or kill him. His character model resembles Emilio Salazar from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1 and wears the same suit like Salazar at the casino. Chapter 8 'Vampire (male)' In the premium flashback scene, this vampire dances with Marcel before he partners off with another vampire. Later, he is killed by a knight of the Order. Chapter 9 'Vampire (female)' When the Order attacks and throws UV light bombs, this female vampire screams. Later, when you distract two of their soldiers, she kills them with her knives. Her character model resembles Apricott Persimmon from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2. 'Human' Before the attack, he had vampires feeding on him. He tells the Order that he's human but they kill him anyway. His character model resembles Han from America's Most Eligible: Season 10. 'Man' He appears together with other humans in the premium flashback scene, if you get the tapestry piece. Rheya, Xenocrates, and Gaius feed on them. He resembles the king from a premium scene of Nightbound, Chapter 9. 'Woman' She is another human held hostage by Rheya, Xenocrates, and Gaius who feed on her and the others. She resembles Claudia from the same premium scene of Nightbound, Chapter 9. 'Child' The third human is a child. He asks about his mother. His character model is that of the messenger from A Courtesan of Rome. Chapter 10 'Tourist' You literally bump into him in the premium scene with Lily and Jax. The tourist calls Jax Bladerunner and asks you to sit on his lap. You can choose who should handle him: Jax, Lily or yourself. If you deal with him yourself, you stomp his foot, jab him in the throat, and bring your knee up right into his groin. He resembles Percy Mendoza from Big Sky Country. Chapter 12 'Elias Moralis' Elias is a vampire and an old friend of Adrian. He revealed that he is a former member of the Order of Dawn when he was still human. As he explains it, he was a young man and so easy to radicalize. Elias was Turned in the late 1800s when he was left to die and rescued by a vampire. He had to hide from the Order ever since. He went to America in the early 1900s where he met Adrian. He dies in Chapter 13 when the group tries to infiltrate The Order's headquarters on Mydiea. Chapter 13 'Actor' This actor pretends to be a Feral vampire in a propaganda video. 'Order Commander' During your search, you are spotted by this commander and have to pretend to be a visiting vampire expert. The commander leads you to a classroom full of students and overhears you answering their questions. 'Order Recruit Male 1' This male recruit asks you if vampires can turn into bats. He resembles Omar. 'Order Recruit Female' This girl asks if vampires can walk in the sunlight. The commander will not be pleased if you say no because they are aware of Rheya. She resembles a version of Hayden Young. 'Order Recruit Male 2' This recruit asks if vampires are as irredeemable as he is told. You have to agree to not be killed. The commander says his question wasn't really productive. In Chapter 14, you can choose to spare his life during the fight. If you do, he will thank you several times and escape together with you. He then tells you to contact him should you need help before he leaves. He resembles Ward. Chapter 14 'Reporter' On the plane back to New York, you watch the news. The reporter states there have been 500 casualties right before he appears to die as well. He resembles Tino Thompson from Veil of Secrets. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Groups